


Flowers

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: While in the capital to judge potential new recruits, Amaya runs into Opeli on the street.





	Flowers

Returning to the capital always gives Amaya mixed feelings.

It’s where she grew up and where her family resides.She loves her nephews and wouldn’t exchange the moments she gets with them for anything. 

Yet.

Her presence here means weakness for the border stronghold.The safety and security of her kingdom is jeopardized by her absence there.A part of her itches to travel back _right now_.

She can’t.Not before the end of the conference, which is two days away.The other kingdoms sent their best soldiers to be tested and evaluated for the honor of joining her regiment at the hold.It would be perceived as an insult if she were not a part of the judging panel.

So, she will remain calm and collected, and in Katolis.Even though, here and now, outside of the castle and in civilian clothes (the wearing of which brought about its own discomforts she pointedly refused to think of), she could not shake her tension.It would be better if she could spend time with the boys, but Callum and Ezran are in tutoring sessions until the evening.

Amaya can imagine, in her mind’s eye, the expression that would have been on Sarai’s face when she found out her younger sister snuck her sons out of their lessons (again).So, she wouldn’t.After all, lessons are indeed important (and she’d made plans to spend the evening with her nephews anyway).

She would, as Gren insisted after _she_ insisted he spend time with his family, enjoy a pleasant afternoon strolling through the capital.The day’s trials are finished.She has cast her judgments.Those worthy of that day’s group of potential recruits are settling into their places within her regiment’s ranks as she walks.She can relax.

Or, at least, make a genuine attempt at it.

A flicker of red catches Amaya’s eye.She turns toward it, a cloak billowing with the soft breeze as its mistress stops at a flower stall to smell the lilies.

Amaya smiles.She walks over to the stall and plucks up the flower the woman is inspecting.She signals to the vendor that she’d like to make a purchase.

The woman turns to Amaya, her expression revealing her desire to protest, but it changes when she recognizes Amaya.She signs, “Amaya.I almost didn’t recognize you out of armor.”

“The same goes for you.”Amaya notes Opeli’s simple dress in place of her usual high priestess robes.She exchanges coins for the flower with the vendor, and then reaches up and tucks the lily behind Opeli’s ear.“You look nice,” Amaya adds when she’s finished.

Opeli blushes.She starts to sign “Thank you” but messes it up halfway through.She looks at Amaya, but her face flushes again.“I didn’t know you were in town,” she finally manages to sign.

“For a couple days.”Amaya starts away from the flower stall.Opeli follows after her.Something in the general’s heart flutters at being so close to the priestess.To distract herself, Amaya begins to explain about the conference and the other kingdom’s recruits, but Opeli places her hand softly on her forearm to stop her.

“I know.”Opeli stares at her hands instead of continuing.“We both have our duties.I don’t _expect_.”She looks away from Amaya.“But you could have sent word that you were coming.I worry.”A pause.“And it’s always nice to see you.”

“I will next time,” Amaya responds.She hesitates, before signing, “I promise.”She gestures to a small cafe on the corner of the street ahead.She can think of no better way than to spend the afternoon than in Opeli’s company.

Opeli smiles at her.She quickly leans in and pecks Amaya on the cheek before rushing ahead.


End file.
